


Guardians and Heroes

by Ctrl_Alt



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ctrl_Alt/pseuds/Ctrl_Alt
Summary: Jack has always dreamed that one day he could become a Guardian. Despite many hardships it looks like he is poised to join his idols. Well at least that was the case until Jack meet a certain strong willed brunette.*Hercules AU*





	Guardians and Heroes

Long ago there lived a boy who dreamed of something more to life. This boy wasn’t like the other children around him. No, this boy was different. 

He was not different because of the fact that his family was gone for there were many orphans around this time. He was different because despite his troubles he was still full of joy and could attract people to him like flies. 

No, he was different because he was chosen by the Moon. He was destined to be a Guardian. 

*

Jack raced down the crowded streets of the town where he lived. He weaved in and out of people and stalls alike. The 15 year old held on to a hand barely smaller than his own dragging a stumbling figure behind him.

“Jack slow down. I can hardly keep up!”

Jack turned behind him still keeping up his erratic pace. His platinum blond hair reflected the sunlight which in turn made his ice blue eyes seem to sparkle and stand out on his pale grinning face.

“But if we don’t get there soon all the best spots will already taken Punzie. Jack replied.

Jack’s blond haired companion huffed from both exhaustion and exertion. Either way the young girl decided to be quite for the rest of their trek. Soon they reached the outskirts where a good sized crowd had formed. 

Jack paused as he took in the scene. People from all over the region had gathered together. Both the people from noble households and the poor. Though the noble group seemed inclined to completely disregard the regular citizens. While the citizens whispered and ogled in awe at towards the nobility. A small wooden platform stod in the middle of the crowd. Jack scanned the front of the crowd until his eyes widened and he broke into a grin.

“Come on Rapunzel i found the perfect spot.” Jack said starting to pull Rapunzel though the crowd.

“Jack! Can’t you let me rest my feet for just a second?” 

“It’s not my fault that you didn’t put shoes on before we left.” Jack’s comment to other may have sounded rude but Rapunzel knew that when he was really excited jack lost a bit of his sympathy.

“Besides when we get there you can rest your feet.” Rapunzel giggled slightly as Jack continued to push through the crowd.  
When the arrived at the miraculously not occupied spot near the right side of the platform. Rapunzel barely had time to sit down when someone from the back shouted. “Look they're here!”

Jack hurriedly looked around until he spotted what seemed to a flying sleigh in the sky. Everyone else must have seen it to because they cheered. “It’s the Guardians! I can’t believe that they're really here!” “They're so amazing!” “I hope I get picked this year.”

Jack agreed with the last statement and started giving his own shouts of elation. Even Rapunzel joined in and despite her swollen feet started jumping up and down. 

The sleigh got so close that both it and reindeer pulling it were right over the crowd. Golden dust floated down from the sleigh entrancing Jack. He reached out to touch it when a loud thump came from the makeshift stage.

Jack’s eyes widened. Not nearly five feet in front of him there was North the Guardian of Wonder, Tooth the Guardian of Memories and Sandman Guardian of Dreams. 

The crowd hushed as they took the three Guardians in. North chuckled loud and bellowing.

“I am very pleased to see that so many have shown up today. And I would like to thank the town for hosting us today. 

Everyone cheered back with variations of thank you for comings. North heeled up a hand and the crowd hushed once more. 

“As you all know there are children in our world that are born with special powers. Those children have been gifted by the Moon to help make this world a better place. But only those that are chosen by the Moon can truly cultivate their power and become a Guardian. We are here today to determine who has been chosen and to begin their training.”

The crowd cheered again but stop when Tooth spoke. “Now please everyone be silent as my mini-fairies go into the crowd and pick out the chosen.” As soon as those words left her a small group of tiny fairies that looked like hummingbirds appeared and flew into the crowd. 

Jack held his breath as the mini-fairies fluttered around. Soon one hovered in front of Jack and Rapunzel. She studied both of them before she let out a bell like sound and flew to where her fellow fairies were congregating. 

Jack watched with a strange numbness as a girl with platinum blond hair and blue eyes that matched his own get picked. Watched as she said goodbye to her family and gets whisked away by North on his sleigh. As Tooth said thank you ad flew away with her many fairies trailing after her.

“Jack we should probably head back before Mother Gothel figures out we're missing.” Rapunzel said softly sensing Jack’s dejection.

“Oh… You're right we should probably go.” Jack turned and sorrowfully made his way through the dissipating crowd with Rapunzel.

Jack kept his head down heavy with rejection. He did not notice the small bit of golden dust swirling about his feet nor the pair a dark eyes watching him and Rapunzel from the shadows.


End file.
